A Real Prodigy
by Sadistic Linguistics
Summary: Ruby's deviancy is a tad more extreme than your everyday deviant. Just one look and you'd realise that. You could practically read her desires like a book - perhaps due to the fact that it's literally written on her. Rated M for absolutely degrading smut. Just a short writing session produced this.


Ruby whimpered like she had a thousand times before, feeling her newest abuser blow his load across her face. It mixed in with the cum from a few other men, draining down her face to pool in the crevice of her mouth. As she opened her mouth, it started stringing between her lips. She licked the ropes of semen away before licking her mouth clean, moaning as he grabbed her by her jaw, pulling her eyes up to his.

She didn't know him, but even if she did it wouldn't have made a difference. "You're such a good bitch. Always here, in this same spot waiting for cock. And you're just so cute." He slapped her on the cheek a few good times lightly, as if he were patting someone on the back. The cum he had gotten on his hand, he just wiped off in her hair. "See you tomorrow, slut."

As he walked off Ruby was left to her own thoughts for the first time in a few hours. She didn't have a cock in her, no one was pounding away at her ass, and no one was raping her mouth furiously, wanting nothing more than to cum straight down her throat.

She didn't like it.

Then she heard her. The tell-tale sounds of her boots clicking on the floor. Her head had fallen after the previous guy had let go of her jaw, but she felt her head being pulled back up only to be greeted by her sister, smirking and laughing lightly.

Yang pulled down on her jaw, letting out a commanding "open." Ruby did so without hesitation. It's what she was trained to do. "Good girl." Yang inserted her finger, pressing softly against her bottom row of teeth. Her breath smelled of cock and cum and her face was covered in the latter. The fresher cum dripping down off of her, and the older cum drying and caking on like glue. "You've been busy."

"Yes..." Ruby replied with a gasp and a few heavy breaths.

"I can just imagine how many cocks you took today, and just look at how much cum is leaking out of your pussy. Are you just going to let that go to waste, slut?" Yang pushed her hand down to Ruby's cunt, gathering up all the cum she could.

She shoved her finger inside Ruby's mouth, to which Ruby responded with a pleasured moan and an elongated hum at the taste.

Her tongue slowly licked each finger, her saliva dripping down her chin. When she first started doing what had become her new lifestyle, she wasn't very skilled with her tongue. It took time to get even the shortest fused men to cum, but with practice - a fuck load of it - she doubted anyone else in Vale could give a better blowjob than her.

After licking all the thick semen from her sister's fingers, she softly suckled on them as if they were her next 'customers'.

"Jeez Rubes." Yang rolled her eyes, but was finding herself holding back a sadistic smile. "You're so desperate for another cock that you're treating your own sister's fingers as such."

She pushed her fingers further into Ruby's mouth, noting the lack of a gag reflex. This small fact brought out that very sadistic smile she had been hiding. Ever since she was a little girl, Ruby would gag a little too easily. Sometimes even brushing her molars would cause coughs and gags to come spluttering out, but now, Yang could push her fingers into the commonly used throat with ease.

Her sister's eyes were closed, actively imagining the intrusion as a thick cock, waiting to drench her throat in its warm cum.

"What a slut you've become. If only dad could see you now. I wonder what he'd say. If he'd even say anything at all," she continued with a wink. "Uncle Qrow sure didn't, not when you got on your knees. But then, even I have trouble speaking when you use that precious little tongue of yours."

Ruby nodded, only vaguely paying attention to anything that was going on. She was on autopilot and had been for a very long time. Whenever the pleasure took over, it was all she had, nothing else mattered.

When Yang tried to pull her hand away, Ruby whined, grabbing at her forearm like she'd be lost without her fingers. It was the very definition of 'thirsty cock hungry nympho-bitch,' which was conveniently written across her chest.

Yang cooed, crouching down to get on her level. She pressed her lips into her cheek, the salty taste not deterring her from showing affection for her sister. "You're so cute, sis. I'm so proud of you."

Ruby's eyes lethargically looked her way, the silver colouring looking rather dull. She was tired. Tending to the desires of countless men, and even the occasional woman was an exhausting job, yet Yang knew that if another aroused man walked down this corridor now, her eyes would shine and she'd be working as hard as ever.

"Summer break is coming up, what are you going to do then? Are you going to stay here and entertain the men that are left? Or... will you come home with me and show dad what you've really been learning at Beacon? Maybe you could become the lapdog of Patch." She whispered directly into her sister's ear.

Ruby didn't respond, far too out of it to comprehend the options. Yang laughed, kissed her other cheek and stared into her eyes. "Whatever happens, I'm excited to see what you truly become. Now then..."

Ruby's eyes gained a bit more of their usual shine when Yang started to undo her jacket, showing off a bit more cleavage. She was still in her school uniform, no doubt stressed from the day's events. It was almost always around this time when she went looking for Ruby.

"How about you stop sucking my fingers and put that tongue to better use," she asked, and Ruby finally let her hand go. Yang completely took off her uniform and underwear, all except for her skirt. As she gripped Ruby's hair harshly, causing her to yelp from down below, she was interrupted.

"Mind if I join in, Yang?"

She turned her head to see Ren walking up, already taking his erect cock out from his uniform pants. Yang smiled happily, lifting Ruby up by her hair, forcing her to be alert.

"I don't mind," Yang said, throwing Ruby down by his feet. "Up and at 'em, bitch. You've got more work to do."

Ren grabbed her by the hair as she almost desperately scrambled to lick and suck his cock. She took it all in in one shot, deepthroating him as soon as she could. He suddenly pushed her away, her spit dripping from his dick. "That's not what I asked for, whore."

She landed facing away from him, barely hearing the insult although it was nothing she hadn't heard before. As she got up on her knees, he joined her on the floor and quickly positioned himself to ram his cock inside of her ass, not being careful whatsoever, as he knew that she was more than likely loose from all the time she put in today.

Yang grabbed at her hair once again, pulling her face up into her pussy under her skirt.

Her tongue lustfully licked up and down the drenched folds of her sister, doing her best to make her proud. The semen that coated her cheeks and forehead started to smear over Yang's thick thighs and pelvis, although Yang didn't care; more so, she couldn't care, her mind was already in the process of being taken to another place.

Skilled was an understatement of how she could use her tongue.

On the other end of her short body, Ren's hands had tightly gripped her waist, and instead of thrusting into her ass, he pushed and pulled her body onto it like his very own sex toy.

The feeling of a meaty cock filling her ass sent waves of joy throughout her abused body. The words 'Cock Sleeve' written on the small of her back was more than accurate.

Ren had been one of her first customers when she was just starting out, only using her mouth. But he was a common visitor, even helping guide her to become better. Now, he visited as, what he called, payment for creating such a good, cock-starving slut. Even the stoic teammates have their own hidden agendas, and creating an obedient whore was his.

Nora had never been enough for him, he needed more, and Ruby had been the perfect candidate. His other friends could come later, but Ruby was more than enough for him now. Just the way he fit inside of her commonly used ass, it was heaven. She was loose, obviously, but she felt so different than anyone he had ever been with.

He remembered the first time he shared her with anyone as he watched Yang bite her lip and pull her head closer, like she was urging Ruby to do better. By Yang's moan, he was sure Ruby upped her game fearing she'd be punished if she didn't.

Yang was always the worst at dishing out punishments, he had learned. If there was one pussy that Ruby was a slave to, it was Yang's, though judging from how they interacted, he knew that Weiss' was a close second. Weiss could own Ruby if she wanted to, and on certain days, she did. Sometimes it was only by her permission that she was doing this.

He slammed into her harder and harder, grabbing her by the hips so hard he was making the bruises that were already there darker. Ruby yelped in pain as she ate out her sister, but he paid no mind, instead focusing on fulfilling the reason he came to her in the first place.

His face scrunched up in pleasure as he shot a huge load right in her ass, wasting no time switching holes and continuing to fuck her senseless.

It was what Ruby came to expect from him, and as she started sucking on her sister's clit, she couldn't help but squeal as the familiar feeling of cum leaking out of her ass made itself known to her.

She was loving this. It had been so long since she was double teamed by her friends, let alone with her sister.

Yang's grip on Ruby's hair tightened as the older sister's body began to tense up. Ruby never failed to give her an orgasm, although this was faster than ever before. Yang's breathing was off beat, her eyes shut tight as the phenomenal tongue continued to send electric shocks throughout her busty body.

Ruby was also close to climax, however, this was not her first of the day, nor her second or third. In fact, Ruby had no idea how many she'd had. On occasion, someone would create a tally on her pale skin, but today lacked that indicator.

Her pussy was incredibly warm, but her tightness lacked compared to how she was in the morning after a short night's rest with her aura desperately working overtime. Someone big must've used her earlier today.

Ren smirked, slapping her ass and watching the red marking rise to the surface.

"Oh fuck! Mm, you damn slut..." Yang cried out in the corridor, her hips bucking against her little sister's sullied face. Her climax had begun.

Ruby had her face fucked so often today, but Yang was the most enthusiastic so far. It was almost impressive. As always, she was vocal; almost too vocal. "Fuck, your tongue, ohhhhhh god! Eat me out, you little whore, eat me out!"

Yang shoved Ruby's face up against her cunt so violently that her hands were shaking, threatening to drop her head completely. She humped her mouth mercilessly until she was finally done climaxing, and when she was finished, she dropped down to her knees and kissed Ruby deeply, letting her tongue met hers.

The kiss took Ruby by surprise, it wasn't often someone actually wanted to kiss her cum-stained mouth, but her sister didn't care. When she was on a orgasm high, nothing really mattered to the busty sister.

Pulling away from the kiss, saliva and cum clinging to their lips for as long as it could, she reached over and picked up the uncapped marker from the floor, hoping it still worked. She let out a little noise of satisfaction as she brought it up to Ruby's forehead. It was hard writing neatly with Ren pounding away at her pussy, constantly pushing her forward and pulling her back into his cock, but Yang had managed well enough.

"In quotations, 'I love eating my sister's pussy.' It's true, isn't it, cum dump?" Ruby could only gasp more as Ren's cock throbbed inside of her, and she knew she'd be treated to another load. "Oh fuck, yeah, take it. You're such a good girl." She slapped Ruby's tender face, making her squeal. She slapped her again, and Ren joined in, slapping her ass some more, the redness beginning to match the cape she once donned. "How about another marking? Pain slut. Do you think that suits you?"

Ruby only nodded, and Yang wrote it right on her cheek.

"M-more... More cock..." Ruby murmured out between pained and pleasured heavy breathing. "More pain. Please."

"Do you deserve it?" Yang teased as Ren removed his cock. His cum, along with others, began pooling to the ground. The mess beneath her became worse.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, already hating the emptiness she felt inside. "I need it... I need to be ravaged!"

"Shut up, whore." Yang groaned, hearing her sister's voice grow whinier and more desperate for a thick cock. Her silver eyes were brimming with tears as she realised her reliance on the drug, sex. She wasn't crying because she was an addict, she knew she was, she was crying from the frustration of not having a cock to please. Her emotions were a mess.

Ren spoke up. "Maybe Jaune wants a turn?" Yang looked over at him, sighed and shook her head.

"Blake has Jaune on such a tight leash, he wouldn't even be allowed to touch her, let alone fuck her." Just like with Ren, the stoic teammates always had their agendas. Blake's let hers be known once she broke Jaune and made him her own.

Ruby couldn't help but start bawling, her entire world crumbling down around her as she realized that she was total lost without anymore dick. Her mind screamed out for more but none came, and when she realized that she was more than likely done for the day she felt empty, hollow.

She didn't want to wait for tomorrow, it wasn't fair. She wanted - needed cock. Right now. It was more vital to her than the air she breathed, it was sustenance of the highest caliber.

It was as if, upon the realization, her body lit itself on fire from the inside. "I need it... I need cock..." she mumbled. She kept on muttering to herself as her brain shut itself off once more. It truly seemed that she was nothing more than a toy, to be turned on when needed and deactivated when not.

This wasn't her first lust-induced breakdown, and anyone at Beacon could tell you it wouldn't be her last. She springs back into action and forgets all about the hollow pain once another cock is ready to be sucked or fucked.

"I could... Take her back to the dorm. I'm sure the whole team is tired, she could be useful," said Yang, and Ren nodded, as if saying 'go ahead.'

"It's not like I have any say in the decision. In fact, she doesn't either. So do what you want."

Ruby just looked up into Yang's eyes blankly, and Yang looked back, putting her fingers back into Ruby's mouth, amusing herself with the sight of Ruby's mouth getting to work.

Ren waved goodbye, taking his leave and returning his member to its fabric prison. He'd likely be back tomorrow, full of vigour and ready to give the slut exactly what her degraded mind lusts for.

Yang crouched down in front of her sister. Her fingers being cleaned thoroughly despite not being too dirty. She was a mindless slut at this point, stale tears still rolling down her red cheeks, yet she already seemed to have forgotten what she'd been crying over.

The blonde couldn't help but think back to her childhood growing up with this girl who claimed she'd become humanity's greatest huntress. That was clearly out of the realm of possibility now. Yang didn't feel saddened by this, nor did Ruby, as her dream no longer existed to her. She just wanted to live in the moment, surrounded by the men she desperately wanted to entertain.

"Come on, Rubes. I don't think you should be keeping Weiss waiting. She demands her ten PM orgasm every night. Such a pillow princess." She chuckled, donning her clothes again, and scooping her sister up off the stained floor. "But at least it makes her more tolerable."

"Tomorrow, you'll have more men, and much more fun." Her chuckle became a laugh. Her dear little sister, nothing more than a cum rag to most of the men at Beacon. Comparing the face of hope when she first arrived to the face of lust when an erect cock is in her presence, it was night and day. Not even the same person.

But.

Yang found her own joy in knowing Ruby loved living her life this way. Beacon's own sex toy.


End file.
